


For I can’t help

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural, Twist and Shout by gabriel and standbyme
Genre: Can’t Help Falling In Love, Crack?, Elvis - Freeform, Elvis Presley - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, I’m clearly a musical genius, I’m not sorry, M/M, Please Don’t Hate Me, Song fic, its fun, read this, this is a song, this isn’t even a fic i guess, with new words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: Songfic that you’ll understand if you've read Twist and Shout by gabriel and standbyme.





	For I can’t help

_Wise men say ___  
_Only fools reread Twist and Shout ___  
_But I can’t help reading it again ___  
_Shall I stop? ___  
_Would it be a sin? ___  
_If I can’t stop rereading Twist and Shout for thousandth time ___  


_Like my tears flow ___  
_Surely to my cheeks ___  
_Darling so it goes ___  
_Some things are meant to hurt ___  
_Take my tears away ___  
_Take my feels and happiness too ___  
_For I can’t help rereading Twist and Shout for thousandth time ___  


_Like my tears flow ___  
_Surely to my cheeks ___  
_Darling so it goes ___  
_Some things are meant to hurt ___  
_Take my tears away ___  
_Take my feels and happiness too ___  
_For I can’t help rereading Twist and Shout for thousandth time ___  
_For I can’t help rereading Twist and Shout for thousandth time ___  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked. Or if you cried. Haha.


End file.
